Sonic BOOM: The Fan Fiction
by heroes1202
Summary: Inspired by the new re-designs, this is my version of "Sonic Boom". Eggman is ruler of a glorious "utopia" called Eggtropolis and Sonic is a renegade who left to start a new life with Tails. Joined by Knuckles, Amy and several other friends from the games, Sonic tries to topple Eggman's plans. But he'll have to also deal with bounty hunters, the Deadly Six, plus other foes.
1. Ch 1: A Renegade Hedgehog - Part 1

_Hi. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, this planet's coolest and fastest living thing on two feet. My home isn't quite what it used to be...ever since that fat, greedy, slimey from head to toe Doctor Eggman came in and built his Eggtropolis Empire, effectively ruling over anyone and anything within range of his city. And that just isn't sitting right with me. I mean, the dude is on every channel of television EVERY SINGLE DAY! Not to mention his face is plastered on just about everything else. It leaves a real bad taste in my mouth if you get my drift._

_It drove me so out of my mind that I decided to leave Eggtropolis behind and make a life for my own, far away from Egghead and his dictatorship. But I wasn't alone, oh no. While starting my new life, I met another renegade of Eggtropolis, a two tailed fox kid called Miles Prower, I call him "Tails". Together, the two of us built ourselves a cozy little shack and started our new lives outside of Eggman's city._

_But there haven't been a FEW times that I've snuck back to Eggtropolis for some supplies OR to drop in on some old pals I used to have back in the city. And when I say I "snuck" in, I mean it. Once you leave Eggtropolis, you're pretty much on a wanted poster..._

**_Sonic Boom_**

**_Chapter 01: A Renegade Hedgehog - Part 1_**

_~ In Eggtropolis | Early Afternoon ~_

The streets of Eggtropolis was overflooded with commotion once again, as it always is usually most of the times. People on the sidewalks and in their cars watched as a blue hedgehog came speeding his way through the highway streets, holding tightly onto a bag flapping in the breeze behind him. This is Sonic the Hedgehog, dressed in a brown hankerchief like scarf around his neck, wearing sports tape wrapped around his wrists, ankles and across his gloves. He also wore a pair of dark red shoes, covered by tape. Chasing after him was a pair of floating Egg Pawns, aiming and blasting at him with their laser hand guns.

"STOP! BY ORDER OF EMPEROR EGGMAN, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CHARGES OF LEAVING THE EGGTROPOLIS EMPIRE!" the robots exclaimed. Sonic smirked as he weaved side to side, avoiding cars and laser blasts.

"SHEESH! All I came to do is pick up a couple GROCERIES for myself! I hardly even DID anything...YET!" Sonic sneered. He began picking up speed, as did Eggman's robots, and began leading the droids on a wild chase through the streets. Several of the other citizens ducked out of the way or screamed in fear as the laser blasts from Eggman's robots came awfully close.

"Jeez! You guys must be CROSS EYED or something if you're this lousy at hitting me!" Sonic laughed, turning around to mock them. The Egg Pawns groaned and began targeting their systems onto Sonic. He was directly in the robot's sights as the crosshairs locked onto him.

"THIS ENDS...SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" they called. But suddenly, Sonic smirked and spun back around, peeling out at high speeds while blowing several cars behind him. They formed a barricade and crashed into the robots, bringing them to the ground.

"C-CAPTURE CRIMINAL...C-C-CAPT-T-T-TURE..." a robot groaned before going offline. Meanwhile, Sonic's high sprint had brought him straight into the robot free downtown section of Eggtropolis. He came to a screeching halt and looked behind him, not seeing any signs of the robot goons.

"Heh. Too slow...as usual." he smirked, tapping his shoes against the pavement. Just then, he heard a voice humming nearby. He looked towards one of the buildings, an apartment building of all things, and saw a pink hedgehog lightly watering a flower bed on her window sill. Sonic grinned as, right away, he knew it was Amy Rose, a friend he left behind. Taking a first look around, Sonic used the railings below and the various window edges to leap his way towards Amy's window, landing on the window sill closest to hers. Seeing Sonic's face caused her to lightly gasp.

"Hey there Amy. Long time no see." Sonic smirked. Amy gently put down her watering can as Sonic swung his way into the room through the window.

"Hi...Sonic. Glad you could come by." she said. Sonic glanced at Amy, dressed in a red dress with a white apron over it. He strolled over to the bed and took a rest, sighing heavily.

"Man. All the trouble I get just to bring groceries back home. I tell ya...Eggman makes things WAY more stressful than they have to be." Sonic sighed. Amy sighed.

"Well, YOU broke the law by leaving Eggtropolis without his official dismissal. He's going to keep hunting you down until he either catches you...or kills you." she explained. Sonic glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Even so, I'd rather live free than stick around and listen to Egghead's obsurd rules. I mean, he charges you for just about everything in this town." he mentioned "Plus, anyone who REALLY ticks him off gets the ultimate punishment: working for the rest of their lives at his ridiculous robot factory." Amy lightly took a seat by Sonic's side.

"Sonic...I can understand how frustrated living here must've been for you back then. But...what you're doing now is really dangerous. There's a good chance Eggman WILL find where you're hiding out and send his robots after you." Amy said. Sonic glanced at her.

"Yeah right. Let him try. Old fat face can send any number of his robots my way. I'll just kick all of their metal butts to the curb." Sonic huffed. He then sprung back onto his feet and picked up the bag at his side before making his way to the window sill.

"Please Sonic...consider coming back. If you plead before Emperor Eggman, maybe he'll let you back into the city. Please. I can't stand the idea of you living out there in the untamed wilderness by yourself." she said. Sonic sighed, telling Amy his mind was made up the day he left Eggtropolis.

"You take care Amy. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me. I'll be taking my leave now." he said, leaping out the window and back onto the streets. As he took off afterwards, Amy slowly approached the window and watched Sonic. But, unbeknownst to the two of them, a small floating robot was seen nearby, staring intensely at Amy's apartment window.

**_~ SONIC BOOM ~_**

_~ Outskirts of Eggtropolis | Somewhere in Wild Canyon ~_

Having left Eggtropolis safely, with the sun beginning to set and the moon on the rise, Sonic returned to the humble little cottage that he and Tails fashioned for themselves. It was a pretty quaint little home made out of spare lumber and rocks found around the canyon passages. A small window was made out in front by the front door. As Sonic approached the door, he gave a light knock on the door and, peeking from the window, was a small fox wearing a pair of goggles above his eyes. This was Sonic's bunk mate, Tails.

"Hey Sonic! You're back!" he laughed. Sonic smiled and waved to Tails, telling him he was back with grub. Tails let him inside before closing the door behind him. The insides of their quaint little stone house was filled with little things, such as a desk and chair, mostly used by Tails for inventing things. There also was a crudely made bunk bed, made by Sonic, and a table situated in the center with a lone candle. The only other lone thing in the room was a chimney. Tails looked to Sonic, seeing him quietly looking around their room.

"I know what you're thinking Sonic. I too wish we could have some more "fancy" accomidations like everyone in Eggtropolis does." Tails sighed. Sonic looked to his friend and gently rubbed his head.

"Hey. Its no big deal to me Tails. I'd prefer a dank and...slightly run-down home that WE made than some picture perfect apartment building run by that sleaze Eggman." Sonic said. He plopped the bag of food onto the table before hopping into the bottom bunk. Tails started examining the groceries brought back by Sonic as he looked towards the bunk above his, picturing Amy's face in his mind.

_"Sonic...if you plead before Emperor Eggman, maybe he'll let you back into the city. Please. I can't stand the idea of you living out there in the untamed wilderness by yourself."_

Sonic sighed and rolled over on his side.

"You know I wouldn't do that Amy. Egghead's NEVER going to hear me beg for forgiveness. Not after what happened to my folks..." he thought.

_~ Meanwhile | In Eggman's Office | Eggman Tower of Eggtropolis ~_

We come back to Doctor Eggman's large and practically unable to be missed lair within the center of Eggtropolis. It was symbolized by a giant neon image of his face on the front side of the buildiing. Below it was a picture of Doctor Eggman, constantly chanting:

_"All hail the glorious founder of this majestic city, the one and only Emperor: Doctor Eggman!"_

We slowly veer our way into Eggman's office, on the top floor of Eggman Tower. His office is a large and massively ovular office room with a grand view of every corner of Eggtropolis. On the center carpet is a gold picture of himself, woven into the carpet's fabric. And at his desk is the maniacal man himself, the creator of the Eggtropolis Empire, Doctor Eggman. He was wearing a dark red and black tuxedo with a red tie around his neck and a gold pin stylized in his likeness. He spins his chair around to look out at the city as he hears someone entering. It is Orbot along with his dim witted assistant, Cubot.

"Just look at it Orbot and Cubot. My beautiful, high tech metropolis is the most talked about location on the ENTIRE planet. Its cut of the edge technology, its many wonderous sights...my city is a gem above ALL others!" he chuckled. Orbot sighed.

"Yes...MARVELOUS boss. Anyway, I came to report that our spybot captured some "interesting" footage over in downtown Eggtropolis...and it involves the blue renegade, Sonic." Orbot reported. The doctor slowly looked back, glaring at his robotic crooney.

"Oh REALLY? On screen." he said. As he returned to his desk, Orbot brought up a hologram screen showing the events that transpired at Amy's apartment earlier that day. Eggman listened to every word that was spoken between the two hedgehogs as a devious grin appeared on his face.

"Yes. YES. I KNEW that Rose girl knew the blue pest. Excellent work Orbot. Have the Egg Pawns at that girl's house...BRING her to me as soon as possible." Eggman said. Orbot nodded and gave a salute before leaving the room with Cubot.

_~ A While Later... ~_

We return to Eggman's office a while later when Orbot and Cubot had returned with the Egg Pawns sent with him. One of the robots was seen carrying a burlap sack over its shoulder, something squirming inside.

"Howdy there boss! We're back!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Yes. The retrieval mission was a success!" Orbot added. Eggman smirked as he approached the robots, tossing the burlap sack to the ground. As Eggman opened up the bag's mouth and dumped out what was inside, we find Amy Rose falling to the ground.

"H-Huh?! Who? What?! Where?!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, she looked up and saw Eggman's looming shadow over her.

"D-D-Doctor Eggman! S-Sir!" she gasped, quickly rising to her feet. Eggman smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So, YOU are Amy Rose...correct?" he asked. Amy lightly nodded, a bit too terrified to move. She heard Eggman's steps as he slowly orbited her with his arms behind his back.

"I'm terribly sorry for any rough housing my robots might have done to you. But, you see, I summoned you here because I wished to talk with you." he said. Amy gasped.

"W-With me?! But why? I haven't disobeyed any of the city rules, have I?!" she asked. Eggman grinned.

"No. No. Your slate is clean missy. What I have to talk to you about has NOTHING to do with that." he said. Amy sighed with relief, happy to hear that. But just then, Eggman slowly came to a stop, catching Amy's attention.

"Well, actually, I lied. There may have been one TEENY TINY rule you've violated...harboring a fugitive of the Eggtropolis Empire. Does the name "Sonic the Hedgehog" ring any bells?" he asked. Amy gasped as Eggman slowly approached her.

"My spybots captured undeniable footage that, earlier this very day, you hid that traitorous hedgehog in your apartment building after he escaped from my Egg Pawns during a chase through the city. That is a capital offense punishable by banishment from the city!" Eggman shouted. Amy began to stutter, begging Eggman to spare her. The devious doctor looked on with a light smirk on his face.

"Of course...there is ONE way we can wipe this blemish from your record so that NO ONE has to know." Eggman said. Amy gasped.

"W-What is it sir?" she asked. Eggman smirked and looked down at her.

"It's simple. Reveal to me...the location of that blue PEST...and you'll be sparred your punishment. Refuse to co-operate...and I'll make sure you have a bounty to match the hedgehog's!" he sneered, giving a maniacal laughter. As he laughed, we look on Eggman's desk and see a wanted poster for Sonic, offering 50,000 Egg Dollars to anyone who brought Sonic back dead or alive.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 2: A Renegade Hedgehog - Part 2

**_Sonic BOOM  
Chapter 02: A Renegade Hedgehog - Part 2_**

_~ Inside Eggman's Office | Egg Towers ~_

After feeling pressured so heavily by Eggman's words staring her down in the face, Amy finally could not keep herself contained and shared everything she knew about Sonic to him. Eggman sneered as he finally learned the location of Sonic and Tails.

"So...he's held up in Wild Canyon, eh? Heh heh heh heh. Perfect. Its about time I brought that little hedgehog what's coming to him...REVENGE! All of the times he's made a mockery of my robots, all my failed efforts...finally I shall give that hedgehog what he deserves!" Eggman sneered.

"And how are you going to do that boss?" Orbot asked. Eggman smirked.

"Simple really. As of late, I've hired a few extra "muscle" to enforce my rules onto the people of Eggtropolis...and THEY will be the ones who remind Sonic just what happens...when you cross me and expect to get away scot free." Eggman answered. Orbot and Cubot gasped, suddenly glaring at one another.

"N-Naw! H-He couldn't...!" Cubot shuddered.

"Surely the b-boss' not talking about...T-THEM!" Orbot finished. Eggman smirked and approached an intercom on his desk, pressing the button on the pad.

"Boys? Time for a job." Eggman said. Suddenly, from out of the shadows of Eggman's office, a group of shadows leaped down before Eggman. They appeared to be reptile-like monsters, each dressed differently in their own way but each had spiked collar bands and sports tape wrapped around parts of their bodies. These are Eggman's hired "muscle", the Deadly Six.

"You called for us? Who would you like to die?" Zavok asked. Eggman smirked and picked up Sonic's wanted poster and pointed at him.

"At long last, I FINALLY found the location of a certain meddlesome blue pest...and as bounty hunters yourselves, I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime to bring me the hedgehog's HEAD! Do it well...and I'll offer you DOUBLE the pay." Eggman sneered. Zazz lightly cackled as Zavok grinned himself.

"Aww YEAH! If this guy's bounty is THAT much, I'm gonna ENJOY this!" Zazz laughed. Zik huffed.

"So...where may we find this trouble making hedgehog?" Zik asked. Eggman smirked and informed them of everything he learned from Amy as she watched on fearfully. Zavok chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Come brothers! It's time to hunt down a hedgehog!" Zavok smirked. The Six then suddenly made a break out through the windows and to the streets of Eggtropolis. Eggman soon ordered Orbot and Cubot to prepare his cruiser as he would be giving chase. As Orbot understood, Cubot looked around in confusion.

"Hey! Where'd that little lady go?!" Cubot asked. Eggman and Orbot looked in shock, seeing Amy had snuck away sometime after the Six left.

"Boss! Amy is gone! I think she went to warn Sonic!" Orbot exclaimed. Eggman remained quiet before a light smirk came onto his face.

"Let her try Orbot. However, there's no CHANCE she'll reach Sonic...before the Deadly Six do." he smirked. Meanwhile, bounding across the building tops of Eggtropolis, the Six were making a bee line straight towards Wild Canyon.

"Beware hedgehog...for tonight will be your LAST." Zavok muttered. Zazz laughed.

"We're SO gonna party tonight with that much cash! I'm just ITCHIN' for a fight now!" he exclaimed.

**_~ SONIC BOOM ~_**

_~ Later On | Sonic and Tails' House | Wild Canyon ~_

Completely unaware of Eggman's forces approaching, Sonic and Tails were just finishing up their dinner together. With stomachs full, Sonic gave a yawn.

"Man. Why does eating a hearty meal like that always make me sleepy afterwards?" Sonic asked. He stretched his arms out before laying down on his back. Just then, he noticed Tails' face over head.

"Oh! Sonic! I almost forgot to show you this!" he chuckled. Intrigued, Sonic sat back up and glanced over as Tails rushed to his desk. He came back with a beautiful emerald in his hands, shimmering in a bright green color.

"Whoa. Talk about shiny. Where'd you find this Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails chuckled.

"I was scavenging some stuff across the canyon for some new ideas I've been dreaming up and...I just found it...wedged in the canyon wall." he explained. Sonic picked up the emerald and looked it over in the palm of his hand.

"Man. Can you imagine if we sold something like this back in Eggtropolis? We'd make a FORTUNE for sure." Sonic teased. Suddenly, the emerald began to glow and Sonic gasped, gazing into the gem's light. It projected an image into his mind, showing the Deadly Six on a ledge of the canyon overseeing their house. Zavok unleashed a massive fireblast and it destroyed their house in a powerful explosion. When the vision ended, Sonic snapped out of his trance and dropped the emerald.

"W-Whoa! Sonic! Are you okay?!" Tails asked. Sonic groaned and shook his head.

"Uhhh...Tails? I think I just saw something...something NOT good." he said. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he glanced to their window and saw the Deadly Six's shadows against the moonlight on a upper cliff. He gasped.

"W-Wait a second! Those guys are from that vision!" he thought. Meanwhile, up on the cliff, the Deadly Six sneered and gathered close together.

"The only house in this desolate wasteland...we've found him." Zavok grinned. As the others laughed, Zavok began charging a ball of fire between his palms, expanding it into a massive sphere before he fired it at Sonic's house.

"Its ROASTIN' time hedgehog!" Zazz laughed. Seeing the fireball coming, Sonic gasped and suddenly grabbed Tails.

"T-Tails! We gotta split!" he exclaimed.

"W-What?! Sonic! What's...?!" he gasped. Sonic hurried and rushed out of the house with Tails under his arm just as Zavok's fireball made contact with the house. It erupted in a fiery explosion, blasting Sonic and Tails to the ground while launching the gem Tails found into the air. Only rubble remained of Sonic and Tails' house. Tails groaned and lightly looked back, gasping at the remains of their house.

"S-Sonic! Something just destroyed our home!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic looked back and groaned. Just then, they heard the Six laughing as they came into view, leaping down to Sonic and Tails' level.

"Wh-Who are you guys?" Tails asked. Zavok smirked.

"We are your worst nightmare little fox. We are the Deadly Six, the greatest bounty hunters this side of the Eggtropolis Empire." Zavok explained. Zazz cackled.

"And we're huntin' for YOU tonight!" he laughed. Zeena smirked and pointed a finger at Sonic.

"Our employer asked us to hunt your little hedgehog friend here. He's got QUITE a price on his head. The boss is even offering us DOUBLE if we do this job well." Zeena said.

"Really? How much is the doc paying you guys anyway?" Sonic asked. Zik smirked and flashed a copy of Sonic's wanted poster, taken from Eggman's office.

"Wh-Whoa! Fifty thousand Egg Dollars?! Just for Sonic's head?! Then...if Eggman is doubling the bounty, that means...he's giving you a hundred THOUSAND?!" Tails gasped. Zazz laughed.

"You catch on quick fox! We're getting SERIOUS BANK for this job!" Zazz laughed. Sonic and Tails quickly hopped to their feet as Zor sighed.

"Oh PLEASE don't tell me you're going to try and run. Seriously. The six of us would never let someone like you go. There's not even any POINT to running." Zor explained. Zomom chuckled as he pounded his fists together.

"And don't blaim us if ya wind up turning to mush before we're done! After all, it's JUST business! We gotta make a livin' somehow and we personally got no beef with you." Zomom smirked. Sonic smirked and took a fighting stance.

"Heh. That's funny. Because I got a bone to pick with YOU guys for destroying the house Tails and I worked so hard to make! You guys are gonna pay for trashing our place!" Sonic shouted. Zavok chuckled as they too took a fighting stance.

"Then let's see just what a hedgehog with a high bounty like yours can REALLY do. Time to prove your worth...Sonic the Hedgehog." Zavok sneered. From behind the Six, Eggman's pod was seen arriving and caught glance of the fight about to begin. Orbot and Cubot rode alongside Dr. Eggman.

"Excellent. We've arrived just in time to watch the fireworks." Eggman sneered. Just then, Sonic caught a glimpse of Eggman from behind the Six.

"So much for keeping myself hidden from Egghead. Heh. Oh well. At least this'll give me some after dinner exercise." Sonic thought. Suddenly, the Six started to charge his way.

"Come brothers! Time to collect our pay!" Zavok exclaimed. Sonic braced himself as the Six started swinging punches, kicks and claw swipes towards Sonic from all around him. He quickly ducked and dodged to avoid each attack as they had him surrounded.

"Whoa! These guys aren't kidding! Got to get some distance here!" Sonic thought. Seizing the first chance he got, Sonic quickly made a lunge back from them but Zazz just sneered.

"Oh no you DON'T!" Zazz laughed. He suddenly sprung himself off Zomom's stomach and lunged at Sonic, grabbing hold of him.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he laughed. With a sinister cackle, he kick flipped Sonic back towards the others and he was greeted by a sock to the face by Zavok, sent crashing into the ground. Tails gasped.

"S-Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. As the smoke cleared, the hedgehog quickly got back onto his feet and wiped the dirt from his lips.

"H-Heh. That all you got?!" Sonic asked. He came charging straight for them again and, when Zavok threw another punch, leaped clean over the Zeti's shoulder. Zeena and Zor suddenly came at him from the sides and rammed their shoulders into Sonic before he was greeted by an energy blast from Zik. The blast threw Sonic backwards before he was volleyed around by the Six with a blow to the face from each. He eventually wound up crashing into Zazz.

"So...having FUN yet Sonic?! Because I SURE AM!" Zazz laughed. Sonic groaned and swung a roundhouse kick to Zazz's face, knocking him to the ground before Zomom came up and grabbed Sonic from behind.

"Time for my Pancake Press!" he laughed. Suddenly, Zomom lunged into the air with his arms still clutching onto Sonic. As he came diving down like a lead stone, Zomom flung open his arms and body slammed Sonic into the ground, causing a quake across the canyon. It kicked up a cloud of dust, momentarily blinding Tails and Eggman's view. The impact flung the emerald Tails found into the air.

"S-Sonic! No!" Tails cried. As the smoke cleared, we see Zomom flat on his face in the ground and no sign of Sonic. But as the Zeti rose, we see Sonic unconscious in the crater created by the impact. Tails looked on and gasped.

"No way...Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. As Eggman gave out a maniacal laugh, we see Amy just arriving on the scene, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Sonic laying in the crater. She gasped as tears flooded her eyes.

"N-No...I'm too late!" she thought. Eggman's laugh grew louder as Zavok approached the unconscious hedgehog.

**_~ SONIC BOOM ~_**

Zavok grabbed hold of Sonic by his scarf and tossed him towards the doctor's pod, unknowingly right next to the emerald.

"Ouf. Talk about a serious beating. I think you might've actually killed him." Orbot said, observing Sonic's state.

"Yeah! Them bounty hunters DON'T hold back!" Cubot added. Eggman snickered as he looked down at Sonic.

"So...tell me hedgehog. How does it feel to know you've finally been bested by me? Doctor Eggman, RULER of Eggtropolis and soon-to-be ruler of the entire world?!" Eggman laughed "Your defeat is just a stepping stone in my plans to expand Eggtropolis' reach to the rest of the world!" Tails and Amy remained dead silent as Sonic showed no signs of movement.

"Now then...about the pay you owe us doc." Zazz sneered. Zavok crossed his arms.

"Indeed. We kept up OUR end of the deal. Now its time we got our reward. One hundred thousand Egg Dollars please." he said. Eggman snickered.

"Don't worry boys. You'll get your pay. Come. Let us return to Eggtropolis so you can get your just reward." he said. But, just then, Sonic began to stir as he slowly rose back onto his feet, slightly twitching as if his knees were going to give out.

"W-What's this?!" Eggman gasped. The Six looked surprised as well.

"No way! That blue runt's still ALIVE?!" Zeena gasped. Zik stroked his moustache.

"It would seem this blue fool is more resistent than we thought." he muttered. Sonic groaned and looked up at Eggman, one eye half open.

"D-Don't think...this fight is o-o-over doc...I've...still got some...juice in me..." Sonic muttered, bracing the ground with his hands. Eggman observed Sonic's struggles and just burst into laughter.

"You fool! Look at you! Even if you SAY you can still fight, it's POINTLESS to try! You're already on the edge of death! Just lay there and die like the good little rat you are!" he shouted. Sonic groaned and unknowingly took hold of the emerald with one of his hands. Right as he touched the emerald, it gave off a brilliant shine, surprising everyone around Sonic as he felt the emerald suddenly englufing him in a surge of energy.

"Wh-What the?!" Zavok and Eggman gasped. Sonic suddenly stood straight up on his legs, engulfed by a green aura surrounding him. The emerald had somehow caused Sonic's power to sky rocket as he felt his aches and pains vanishing. The doctor caught a glimpse at the gem in Sonic's possession and gasped.

"N-No! It...It can't be! HE has a CHAOS EMERALD?!" Eggman gasped "Y-You fools! RETREAT! FALL BACK! Get away from him!" The Six looked to Eggman before glaring back at Sonic, his eyes illuminated in a green light as his spikes began to gently sway in an upward direction.

"So...you guys ready for round TWO?" Sonic asked. Zavok and the other Zeti groaned as Sonic slowly turned towards them. Zazz growled before charging at Sonic with Zomom.

"So you got back up! We'll just BEAT you down again anyway! It's OVER blue boy!" Zazz laughed. The two came at Sonic from both sides by throwing a barrage of punches from both sides. But this time, Sonic seemed twice as fast as he was avoiding each of their punches like it was nothing. Just then, he suddenly vanished and Zazz and Zomom wound up socking each other with the blows of their punches. Zavok and Zik gasped.

"W-What?! Where'd he go?!" Zavok asked. Zor and Zeena quickly looked around before Sonic suddenly appeared behind them. They quickly saw him and gasped.

"H-He's right behind us!" Zeena exclaimed. She and Zor quickly spun around to attack, but Sonic once again vanished before they made contact. He appeared behind them again and connected with a roundhouse kick, slamming Zeena into Zor and throwing them to the ground. Suddenly, Zomom grabbed Sonic from behind and held on tight.

"Ha ha! Got you this...w-WHA?!" Zomom yelled, stopped when Sonic suddenly began spinning at high speeds in his arms. He became a spiraling blue sphere and finally broke free, blasting Zomom backwards before rising into the air.

"Wh-What IS he?!" Zeena gasped. Tails and Amy still remained speechless alongside Eggman, all watching Sonic.

"Now for some PAYBACK Deadly Six!" Sonic's voice cried. Zavok gasped as Sonic came rocketing towards the ground, homing attacking each of the Six and bouncing around between them like a flying, blue pinball. Each blow sent the Six flying in different directions before Sonic bounced off Zavok and came soaring at Eggman's pod.

"W-What?! No! NO! NO NO NO NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME HEDGEHOG!" Eggman exclaimed. But Sonic charged ahead and rammed himself clean through Eggman's pod, leaving a gaping hole as it began to spark and surge out of control. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot looked on in shock.

"A-Abandon SHIP!" Eggman yelled. But it was too late as the massive explosion sent Eggman, Orbot and Cubot soaring off into the distance, back towards Eggtropolis, while causing a massive blast that forced away the Deadly Six members, each slamming into a wall of the nearby canyon. When all was said and done, Sonic suddenly came to a stop and stumbled to the ground, losing grip of the emerald. Tails and Amy gasped.

"S-Sonic!" they cried, rushing to his aide. As the Deadly Six groaned in pain, Zavok grunted and pushed himself free. He glared on at Sonic, surrounded by Amy and Tails.

"That hedgehog..." he muttered. The other Six slowly freed themselves as they all joined Zavok.

"Brothers...come. We're pulling back for now." he said. The others watched in surprise as Zavok suddenly took off but soon followed after him. They leaped and bounded across the gaps in the canyon, back towards Eggtropolis. As they did, Zeena glared back.

"Just what did he DO back there? I-I can't believe he actually BEAT us, the Deadly Six..." she asked. Zazz groaned.

"That little punk...next time I see him...h-he's TOAST!" he groaned.

"That hedgehog's quite the prize. I can see now why Eggman despises him so." Zik said. Zavok huffed.

"Don't worry brothers. That hedgehog hasn't seen the last of us. He got lucky today. But...know this. We won't stop...not until that hedgehog's head is mounted on our trophy wall." Zavok sneered. The rest of the Six grinned as they continued following behind Zavok.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
